Toon Dr. Wily
Entrance Ship Shit Wily's ship beams him down to the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Electric Nightmare This attack allows Wily to control three randomly selected traps. Different colored glows appear on the traps, each color-coded for a specific button to access. Red is for B, blue is for A, and yellow is for R. Once a button is pressed to select the trap, pressing A controls the trap like a PK Thunder while pressing B tosses it fiercely to either side. Each controlled trap has different behavior patterns: *King Harkinian's Slippery Spill can trip the opponent with a fierce toss, or it can be relocated on the map. Aya's oil puddle from her side special has the same functions. *Billy Mays' Mighty Putty sticks to an opponent, slowing down him/her for 10 seconds, or it can be relocated to another place on the map. *Ib's pictures will do minor knockback on direct contact or do constant damage until dropped. Don Ramon's La Calavera does the same thing, except with major knockback and damaging elements. *Gaston's Flammabeer burns the opponent regardless of which button is pressed. *Yomika's Dragonflow does no damage when tossed, but the raincloud can be turned against its own user until dropped. *Jaime Maussan's Portal Dimensional does no damage when tossed, but it can absorb and shoot the user. *Propane tanks and placed F-Bombs explode on contact regardless of which button is pressed. *Aya's Pendant summons the screaming lady on contact regardless of which button is pressed. In the episode "Electric Nightmare" (similar name for this move), Wily takes over a power company and uses a joystick to control anything running on electricity. The move works the same. Side B - Mega Pinocchio Glows appear on different opponents with the color coding the same as in his neutral special. When a subject is selected, doing a standard or special attack will force the victim to perform said move. After that, the player has a 3-second cooldown before being able to use it again. Opponents are immune to the attack if they shield or dodge it, and the attack shocks midair opponents with no other effects. The move can only be done on land. The episode also called "Mega Pinocchio" has Wily conning Mega Man to become human, controlling the robot. Up B - DreaMachine Wily creates a dream machine (ground-only attack). Moving up and pressing B again will bring him into another immobile "push a button" state while a machine is on the field. A shoots a laser (which can also hurt Wily), R shocks nearby opponents (can't be controlled while shocking), and B teleports Wily to safety. The machine explodes when destroyed, doing 15% damage to anyone nearby. It's immune to Nicolas Cage's Unmasker or Wily's neutral special. It's also immune to damage when Wily is recovering. Said machine originated from "Mega Dreams". The machine teleports robots into other people's dreams to hypnotize people, which Wily uses to conquer the world. Down B - The Big Shake Wily crashes down onto the ground in his ship. This behaves like Bowser's down special. This move does more damage to opponents closer to Wily and 10% damage maximum when Wily is on a different platform. DreaMachine is immune to this attack. "The Big Shake" features Wily creating earthquakes to bring the city to its knees. Final Smash - THE MOOON OUT OF ITS OOOAAARBIT Wily summons the Gravitron and fires a beam with it to pull the moon out of its orbit while he escapes in the Wily Machine. The effects of the disoriented moon creates huge earthquakes that manage to deal constant damage to anyone standing on the ground, huge storms that deal constant damage to those exposed overhead, a combination of storms and earthquakes, and a large tidal wave to KO any opponents. The memorable line. KOSFX KOSFX1: "DAAAAAAHH!!!" KOSFX2: "OOOUUHOHOHOHOO!!!" Star KOSFX: "MY BEAUTIFUL METEORITE!!!!" Screen KOSFX: "DAMN!!" Taunts Up: *hammy laughter* Sd: "Dr. BRRRILLIANT GENIUS Wily!" Dn: "CRRRAZY? Do you think I'm... crraaazy?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I will create chaos, destroy everything!" 2. *evil laugh* "Well, that's enough fun for now." 3. "Oh!" *facepalm* Failure/Clap: Throws a fit Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Smash Attacks *Sd: Laser Blast *Up: *Dn: Laser Gun Tilt Attacks *Sd: Punch *Up: *Dn: Aerial Attacks *N-Air: *F-Air: *B-Air: *U-Air: *D-Air: Throws *Grab: Robot Claw *Forward: *Back: *Up: Two Spins and a Release *Down: Misc. *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Ground Attack: *Trip Attack: Snake Codec Colonel: "Snake, do you know that crazy doctor with a blue rival?" Snake: "Dr. Robotnik..." Colonel: "No Snake, Wily. Watch out for Wily's inventions." Snake: "Don't worry. I have my own inventions." Colonel: "Like what?" Snake: "this one can pull the caall out of its ooorbit." Otacon: "Ooh, wait! Here's the best part: Snake will get the best out of you!" Colonel: "Oh, no." Character Description Dr. Wily is the main antagonist of the Mega Man series since the first Mega Man game for the NES. This version of Wily, however, is from the animated series of the game of the 90's. He is also more insane than his game counterpart. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE Dr. Wily is likely a major member of the Subspace Army as hinted in the camp of stars. he inhabits his base while talking to Carlos Trejo via computer. trejo informs Wily of his encounter with Jaime Maussan and Haruhi Suzumiya, and how he plans to take the UFOlogists down. In response, Wily orders Trejo to track them down and do what he wants to do to them. Trivia *He is voiced by Scott McNeil (also known for Voltar in League of Super Evil) *His name "Toon Wily" was changed to Dr. Wily in Weird Al's Moveset Videos Category:Playable Characters Category:Megaman Category:Megaman Cartoon Category:Capcom Category:Cartoon Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Villain Category:Doctor Category:Scientist Category:German Category:Internet Meme Category:YouTube Poop Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Crazy Characters